There are several scenarios where multiple potential or actual threats in a given volume of space are to be targeted. Conventional hit-to-kill and other missiles and warheads cannot typically be used to address multiple threats or targets in a given volume of space. Background information regarding hit-to-kill and other weapons is disclosed in textbooks by the inventor hereof: Chapters 2 and 5 of “Conventional Warhead Systems Physics and Engineering Design” (1998) and Chapters 3 and 6 of “Physics of Direct Hit and Near Miss Warhead Technology” (2001), incorporated herein by this reference.